The 2nd Generation
by fairytailotaku246
Summary: Not just your typical type of story. Epic fights, new powers, and even love? Read to find out! Sequel to 'How I Met Your Mother'.
1. Chapter 1

HEY GUYS! IM _FINALLY _STARTING THE 2ND GENERATION! I WILL SOON BE UPDATING MY OTHER STORIES AND COMING BACK WHEN I CAN. BUT ENOUGH ABOUT ME. LETS GET THIS STORY OUT OF THE WAY SO WE CAN START ON THE OTHERS!

''Ice Make:Hammer!'' a voice yelled. Back and forth the ice mage went with the robbers as the girl beside him was burning the men infront of her. ''Fire Dragon…'' she started to say. As soon as her hands wrapped infront of her mouth, it was go time. ''ROAR!'' she yelled as a river of flames went towards the robbers as they flew away. Thankfully leaving the bags of jewels by the riverbank.

''Oh thank god! I seriously did not feel like going after them.'' Said Grayson. Suddenly stripping off his clothes. Nashi didn't really mind though, she knew he got the habit from Uncle Gray. Nashi Dragneel, Natsu and Lucy's daughter, was currently on a mission with her guildmate. Grayson. Grayson Fullbuster, Gray and Juvia's son. ''Idiot! You went overboard again!'' the ice mage yelled at the fire mage. Nashi just gave him a toothy grin. ''Gramps will take care of it. He knew this was gonna happen anyday anyway!'' she said folding her arms over bosom. Grayson faceslapped himself, leaving a hand imprint on his forehead. ''Whatever flame princess. Lets just get our reward and get out of this town before the royal guards come and get us.'' He said grabbing her hand.

''Oh. I thank you so much! If it weren't for you Fairy Tail wizards I would have had never gotten the family heir back!'' the mayor said thanking them. ''It's no problem. Can we just have our reward please? We really need to get back to the guild.'' Nashi pleaded while her stomach grumbled. ''Oh yes. Of course!'' he said as he gave them a bag that was rather heavy. When they looked in the bag, they saw little jewels that could be the cure to Wizardthermia. ''Holy Mavis! How much is in here?!'' asked Nashi as she started thinking of all the stuff she could get. ''2 million to be exact!'' the mayor said as the mage's jaws dropped to the ground. ''Thanks but we gotta go! Hope to see you again!'' Nashi said as she dragged Grayson out of the mansion. The mayor waved as they ran down the huge stairs.

Grayson. Do you know what we could do with 2 million jewels?!'' Nashi asked excitedly. He was about to answer until he heard a booming voice. ''Fairy Tail! Stop right there!'' a voice said as they heard armor clanking back and forth. The two looked back to see the royal army. ''Holy shit it's the buzz! Cmon Nashi we gotta go!'' Grayson yelled as he took her hand and ran as fast as he could. As they ran to the train station, Nashi looked up at him then back at their hands intertwined. She blushed. 'I'm not in love with this idiot…..I can't be.' She said to herself in her head. 'Or can I?' she thought again.

In Magnolia

''Im never ever going back on another train ever again!'' she said loudly landing on the train platform as hard as she can. Grayson sweatdropped as she just layed there while her ghost came through her mouth. He smiled. ''We both know that's not true. You'll always have to go on a train if you wanna go in missions.'' He said to her. Nashi puffed out her cheeks, one of her cute faces. Well, in Grayson's decision. ''Hey! Will you guys stop being lovey dovey and come over here!'' a voice yelled over the train station.

Nashi and Grayson looked over to where the sound was coming from and saw Roxy and Hunter. Roxy was Gajeel and Levy's daughter and Hunter was Jellal and Erza's son. ''WE ARE NOT LOVEY DOVEY!'' the two said in unison. ''Then why are you guys saying _every single word _in unison?'' Hunter asked having the time of his life

''We are not saying everything in…..stop copying me…it fucking annoying!'' they both said in unison. AGAIN! Roxy and Hunter sweatdropped. ''Yea, whatever. Let's just get back to the guild, I gotta tell the old man something.'' Roxy sighed having enough of the conversation. So there they were, leaving the train station until something happened.

''EVERYBODY PUT YOUR FUCKING HANDS UP RIGHT NOW!'' a voice screamed through the train station. The mages looked back to see people in black robes while having their guns in their hand. ''God dammit! And we just got back too.'' Nashi and Grayson said while sulking in defeat. ''Well, ya gotta do what ya gotta do.'' Roxy said as she got into her fighting stance. Hunter right by her side.

Ugh. Why now?

HOW WAS IT GUYS? I HOPE IT WAS GOOD. IVE GOTTA GO SOMEWHERE BUT ILL BE BACK SOON. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. BYE!


	2. Chapter 2

HEY GUYS! ITS FINALLY THE UPDATE FOR THE 2ND GENERATION. SORRY ITS BEEN SO LONG, IVE BEEN TRYING TO PLAN THIS THROUGH SO IT CAN FLOW. SO ANYWAYS, LETS GET STARTED!

"Ugh. Why now?" The dragon slayer complained as the team of thieves were in their fighting stance. "Well, you gotta do what you gotta do." Roxy said as she started to crack her knuckles.

It was go time as soon as Hunter requiped into his armor adapted from his mother. "Yep still one of my favorites." The mage said as he saw his reflection in the metal. "Not now is the time to be looking at yourself Scarlet!" Roxy yelled as she tried to hold of the thieves.

"So are you gonna give us the jewels or not? Oh wait, I don't think you have a choice." The main leader said as a dark shadow came from his hand and was going towards Nashi. the girl dodged it, flying in the air as she did a frontflip and landed a kick in his face. "You bitch! You'll pay for that."he seethed through his teeth as he ran towards her. She dodged his attack and jumped in the air. Plan B it is.

"Grayson, now!" She said as the teen transformed his magic. "Ice Make:Lance!" He said as he ran through the man as he twirled in the air once more. "Your turn." He said as he gave her a sexy smile. She blushed a little but didn't forget what she had to do. "Fire Dragon: Iron Fist!" She said as she punched the leader, leaving him KOed.

"Damn. You really strong, yet again reckless. Just like your dad...That was awesome!" Grayson said brightly when he starred twirling her around in circles. She giggled with her goofy grin adapted from her father while he still had on a smile.

When Roxy and Hunter was finally done with their battle, they saw the two happy as can be. "Up, there they go again. Being lovey dovey as usual in their own way." Roxy said as she dragged two people behind her. "Well, hey opposites attract so what'd you expect." Hunter said as he saw the two stop and blush while looking,away from each other. Until Nashi,remembered something. "Hey! I heard that you know!" She yelled as Roxy and Hunter chuckled a bit.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We're back!" Nashi yelled through the guild. Everyone waved and greeted them back. "Grayson!" Two voices called for him as they ran up to him.

"Julie, Zeke, I missed you guys!" He exclaimed as he bent down to pick up his siblings and place them on his shoulders. "Oh yea, we learned mommie's magic today!" Julie said brightly as her arms raised in the air. "It's true, see!" Zeke said as the two jumped down then held hands. Soon enough their bodies turned in water. After a few seconds, they turned back to normal. "Wow, that's amazing!" Nashi said as she pulled the two into a bone crushing hug.

"Hey kiddo, how was the mission?" A voice asked and before she knew it was no other than her father. Natsu.

"Oh, hey dad!" Nashi exclaimed as she plopped down to the open seat next to him. "Where's mom?"she asked while playing with a low lit flame. "Oh, she's dropping off Mia and Ryu to Mira's to teach them transformation magic."he said as he stuffed fire chicken in his mouth.

With her great hearing abilities, she could hear girls from the nearby magic school swoon over Hunter and Grayson. "Oh my god, you guys beat up thugs?!" One asked excitedly as she held onto the ice mage's arm, her breasts engulfing his arm minute by minute. At that moment, when Nashi didn't realize, she literally turned into a human fireball while her father backed away. "Uh, Nash, everything okay?"the salamander asked as he thought about why he didn't listen to Lucy's advice about what would,d happen in future's time.

Nashi looked at him but walked away as she calmed down for a bit. "Hey Nashi come over here!" Grayson yelled to her as soon as she was infront of the guild doors. She looked back to see the girl's eyes brown orbs piercing into his. A titn of pink overcame his cheeks and soon enough, he shook it off. She ignored him and walked out if the guild.

"What happened?" Hunter asked as he shook off the blonde that was hanging on to his torso. Grayson stared at the doors for a quick moment and started in a jog out the guild. Once out of sight, he slowed down into a walk, putting his hands into his pockets.

"I dont know, but I'm going to find out." He said as he proceeded to walk along the water bank.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the dragon slayer finally made it to her home, she climbed up the stairs to her room. Not forgetting to greet her younger sister. Luna.

"Hiya sis, whats wrong?" She greeted then notice she was in a moody state. "Nothing just a little tired from the mission. Gonna go take a shower then go take a nap."she said walking out of the room. She popped back at the doorway and added one more important king to her sister. "Dont let anyone from the guild into this house. Please?'' she asked with a puppy dog face. Luna nodded and promised her.

When Grayson finally made it to Nashi's front door, he walked inside to see Lucy and Luna. ''Oh, hey Mrs. Dragneel, is Nashi here?'' he asked as the blonde stopped chopping onions. ''Yea, but she doesn't want to see anyone right now. You can come back later if you want though.'' she explained as she looked at him waiting for his answer. He stared blankly but said something. ''I'll battle you for it.'' he said as Lucy stared at him while Luna entered the room and was already prepared for what she had to do. ''Are you sure? I just learned some pretty powerful moves from Wendy today.'' she warned him as her blondish-pink hair swayed while her wind was around her feet. He nodded. Oh, he was not ready for this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Man, I should really train some more.'' he said as finished dusting himself off from the dirt that was by the trees. He then got an idea. ''Oh yea! I can just climb through her window just like Dad used to do!'' he said proudly as remembering his father telling him he invaded Lucy's apartment _all _the time. As soon as the women left to go get groceries, he stealthily went next to her window and climbed up the tall side.

As soon as he makes it to the window, he opens it from the outside and gets inside. Soon after him getting inside and turning around, he sees Nashi half naked; bra and panties.

''KYAAA!'' she screamed as she grabbed her blanket and draped it over herself. Grayson blushes like crazy, dodging all the things flying his way, but then decides to just hide behind the other side of his bed. Both in a weird position, they blush so red it battles the color of Erza's hair.

''U-umm, Nashi?'' he asks quietly as he hoped for a response. No response. ''I-i-m sorry for barging in like that. You know I wouldnt do that.'' he explains himself as he feels bad for what he's done. He should've just listened to her mom and sister like they told him to, now he probably got her into a worst mood than what she was already in.

He crawls across her bed and plops down on the edge to see Nashi looking down, fully clothed, while blushing heavily. 'Hm, she looks kinda cute like that. What was this feeling again?' he told himself. She looks up to see him but looks back down. Then getting up after a long moment of silence. She punches him, hard, on his shoulder which makes him cringe at the pain. ''Fine, but dont you dare do it again.'' she says with a goofy smile on her face. Grayson punches her back playfully. The two getting into a playful brawl on her bed.

Before Nashi falls, he catches her but they still fall to the ground. When the air is silent, they both open their eyes to see each other. Grayson ontop of her and Nashi trapped in between his body and arms. They blush for a moment but think about each other's facial expressions. 'Why does she have to look like that, she just wants me to rip her clothes off any second now. I sware!' the guy thought to himself. 'Ok, ok, relax Nashi, you've been kinda dreaming of this day, so just let it flow...I guess.' she added in. The two start to lean into each other until they hear the door click.

They both scramble off of each other and sit side by side, trying to get rid of their blush on their faces.

It was Natsu. ''Hey Nash. Oh, hey Grayson. How'd you get in here?'' he asked while Grayson points towards the open window.  
He nodded. ''Ah, I remember that I used to do that in Luce's apartment all the time. Just be careful while I'm gone guys, ill be back soon.'' he said happily as he closed the door.

''Man, that was close!'' they both said in unison and start to laugh. They started talking about their childhood to clear up the awkward air around them.

''Its weird how we don't fight like our dads did. Since they had different elemental magic.'' he says as Nashi nods. ''Well, you and my stupid brother do which is lterally non-stop!'' she adds while she starts falling asleep on Grayson's shoulder. Soon enough he falls asleep too.

Lucy walks in later into the room after her and Luna come back from the market. It was already late afternoon and she sees the two sleeping. 'Wait, but how did he...' she asked herself until she saw the open window that were making her daughter's curtains dance. The sunset rays shines on the two as they snuggled into each other more because of the chilly wind. She smiled. ''This is one crazy generation huh?'' she asked herself as she walked out the door then closed it. Coming back in because she forgot something, she saw Grayson wake up slightly and looked down. He smirked a little and kissed the pinkettes forehead just for a couple of seconds then went back into his slumber. She grinned darkly and thought. ''Hm, a Dragneel and a Fullbuster eh? Wonder what Natsu will think about that.'' she said as she finally left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere else, a dark guild was planning to attack Fairy tail in the next few days and take all the dragon slayers for a secret plan

The leader chuckled and says that he will soon achieve e.n.d for zeref  
Who is actually the Etherious Nashi Dragneel.

HEY. SOO, HOW WAS IT? WELL DONT TELL ME, LEAVE IT IN THE COMMENT SECTION AND ILL CHECK IT OUT. BYE GUYS.

REALLY SHORT. I REALLY DO HAVE TO GO UPDATE SOME OTHER STORIES THOUGH SO UNTIL NEXT TIME GUYS. BYE!


	3. Chapter 3

HEY GUYS! IM FINALLY BACK AFTER A REALLY LONG TIME! I WILL DEFINITELY BE UPDATING THE REST OF MY STORIES VERY SOON. AND ITS SUMMER GUYS! SO WHO ISNT EXCITED!? ANYWAYS, LETS GET STARTED. IM BACK IN BUSINESS BABY!

It's been 8 years. 8 years ever since Gray-sama left for the mission. Juvia thought to herself while making the kids breakfast. Grayson was on a small mission with Nashi while Zeke and Julie was with her. "Juvia knows he will come home. He promised. He never breaks his promises." she smiled sadly remembering that day.

Flashback

"Juvia I promise I'll be back. It's only 7 years so dont worry about me." the ice mage said as he patted her head. "Gray-sama, you don't have to do this! What if you never come back!? What if something happens to you!?" she said as droplets of water started to roll down her cheeks. "What if...what if Juvia and the kids never see you again..." she whispered as she felt something being lifter over her head.

She lifted her head to see her husband's necklace around her neck. She widened her eyes. "There is no way in hell I could let that happen Juvia. You know that. I love you and the kids so much, you guys are the best thing that's happened to me ever since my dad died." Soon enough he was crying too. He then wiped away his tears and bent down to his two twin children. "Daddy will be back. He promises that." he said as he kisses the foreheads of the two. He then walks over and bends down to the little Grayson.

"Grayson, I need you to do one thing and one thing only. And maybe a couple other things too." he said as he saw his son's tears of sadness roll down. "Protect your mother and your siblings and fight with Fairy Tail whenever there's trouble." he said as he hugged him for one more time.

When he was finally by the guild doors. He turned around and said one more thing. "And protect the one you love the most. Because you never know...that person maybe the love of your life." And with that he walked out if the guild doors and never came back.

8 years later  
Everyone was in the guild as happy as can be. Brawls starting here and there, people drinking their asses off. It was great. Until a person with a hood walked into the guild. Everyone went silent and everyone went into defense mode. Then the hooded figure started to talk. "Where can I find the master." he said calmly. When he said that all of the dragon slayers eyes widened.

"No way." "It can't be." Mira guided the hooded figure to the masters office and waited in front of the door to come in. "Come in." he said. When he made it inside the master cried tears of joy. "My child has finally came back home." he started to cry tears of joy until the hooded person took of their hood. "it's been a while huh gramps." when the hood finally came off. The person revealed to be Gray Fullbuster. The ice devil slayer.

Outside the office

The guild was still waiting for the person to come back out with the master. "Natsu." "Gajeel." "Wendy." "What's wrong?" Lucy, Levy, and Romeo asked. Wendy had tears in her eyes as well as the guys. "Dad, cmon, what the hell is wrong with you."

"Listen up brats! This person has an announcement to make." Makarov said as he left the person to take it away. The person Just stood there until he smiled. "I'm finally back guys..." as he took of his disguise, the guild went into tears. "GRAY!" he smiled and everyone went into tears and hugging each other. He still looked the same with his disheveled hair. Just that the difference is that he has a new outfit and he grew about 5 inches.

Right at that moment his family walked through the doors to see everyone crying. "Everyone? Juvia and the kids has finally-" she started but she stared at the man on the stage. Soon enough she started crying so as her kids. "Gray-sama...your back!" she yelled joyfully as she and the kids ran up to him and he caught her and spun her around as she jumped to him. They shared a passionate kiss and soon hugged after. "Daddy!" Zeke and Julie cried tears of joy as they started flood the guild. But Gray didn't care. Just as long as he was home with his family and the guild. Then he realized one more child was missing. "Hey where's Grays-"

"God Dammit! Who made my brother and sister cry again?! I sware to god I will ki-" he just stood there as Nashi caught up to him. "Grayson? What's wron-" she started but her eyes widened. "U-uncle Gray?" she started but soon went into tears. Grayson still stood there with shock and relief on his face. "D-Dad?" he asked. Gray lifted his head to see his grown son. He looked exactly as he did when he was younger.

Grayson then ran up the stage to hug his father. "I thought you were never gonna come home." he whispered as he started cry. " Gray also started to cry at the sight of his family. "I did tell you to wait for me. I promised you that I would come home. I promised everyone." he replied as he he hugged his family once more. That day the whole guild just cried and cried until there was no more tears.

~Wait for me to come home~

I SERIOUSLY CRIED WRITING THIS CHAPTER. I WAS LISTENING TO PHOTOGRAPH OVER AND OVER AGAIN AND IT JUST GAVE ME THE FEELS.


	4. Chapter 4 PREVIEW

HEY GUYS! LONG TIME NO SEE RIGHT!? OMG PLS DON'T BRING OUT THE PITCHFORKS T_T SO ANYWAYS, AS YOU CAN SEE IVE BEEN PRETTY BUSY LATELY WITH HIGH SCHOOL AND STUFF SO I WONT BE UPDATING ALL THE TIME. HERE'S A PREVIEW FO THE NEXT CHAPTER!

_Last chapter, Gray finally returned to everyone 8 years later. But soon their celebration will turn into a fierce battle only they can conquer. What fate brings Fairy Tail when one night they meet two unknown wizards?_

_ to be continued…_


End file.
